


So Let the Games Begin

by talia_ae



Category: The Guild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Codex's changing her relationship status on Facebook wasn't such a good idea.  Featuring copious use of !</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Let the Games Begin

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**| [the guild: codex/fawkes](http://tashlae.livejournal.com/tag/the%20guild:%20codex/fawkes)  
---|---  
  
_**moar guild!fic**_

Title: so let the games begin  
Rating: PG  
Summary: maybe changing her relationship status on facebook wasn't such a good idea.  Featuring copious use of !

ETA: actual fic posted here.  but still check out [](http://community.livejournal.com/codexfawkes/profile)[**codexfawkes**](http://community.livejournal.com/codexfawkes/) 

**News Feed - Most Recent                                                                                                                                                 **

_What's on your mind?_

**Cyd Sherman** is in a relationship.

                **Sujan Goldberg **Nooo!  You said that you weren't going out with that creepy Axis of Anarchy dude!  You made adorably creeped out faces about it and everything!

                **Cyd Sherman **Zaboo, calm down.  It's totally not what you think.  I think.

                **Sujan Goldberg **has your purity been tarnished, my love?

                **Cyd Sherman **...I thought we were past this

                **Sujan Goldberg **you slept with someone else!

                **Cyd Sherman **so did you!  and that does NOT mean we have a relationship again.  Because we don't.

                **Clara Beane **OMIGOSH CODEX!! SOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!  now spill!! was he REALLY naked under that kilt? ;)

                **Cyd Sherman **CLARA I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT OK???

                **Sujan Goldberg **Oh crap Clara you made her use capslock &gt;&lt; this isn't good.

                **Cyd Sherman **can all of you just leave me alone already??? Oh my god.

                **Simon McAwesomeBladezz **wait Codex hooked up with the kilt dude?  wtf man he's like the enemy. your sleeping with the enemy.  I NEVER DID THAT!

                **Cyd Sherman **Bladezz, it's you're not your.  And who says I'm sleeping with the rival guild leader anyways?  I could have met  someone else at the grocery store or street or whatever.  I go outside sometimes!   And all of you stop hijacking my status!!

                **Simon McAwesomeBladezz **I don't care about grammar.  its for lame people.

                **Clara Beane **pleeeeeeeeeeeeasetell us if it was him or not!  Or at least tell me and Tink :D come onnnnnnnnn Codex!!!!!

                **Cyd Sherman **I hate all of you.****

**                Guy Fawkes **...yeeeah, I'll pick you up at 8?

                **Cyd Sherman **Oh! Ok.Sure! That sounds good.  Except maybe we should talk somewhere else.  Cause they're all kind of... being rabid.

                **Sujan Goldberg **Guy Fawkes? wow that is SO OBVIOUS an alias.  Anarchist kilt dude, I thought you had to be, like, smart to be a guild leader.

                **Cyd Sherman **hey!don't insult my boyfriend's intelligence!

                **Sujan Goldberg **oh you saidboyfriend :( :( sadface'd.

                **Simon McAwesomeBladezz **dude, you totally just gave it up right there.  way to keep up the veil of secrecy  man.

                **Cyd Sherman **Hey!  Bladezz! I am not a man!!

                **Guy Fawkes **She really isn't.  I've seen her naked, little dude.

                **Cyd Sherman **you're *so* not helping!

                **Sujan Goldberg **What?  Nudity? I am SADDENED by this development.  How could you betray us like that, Codex.  How could you betray the Knights of Good?

                **Clara Beane **aww!  Wait till Tink hears this!!! It's sooooo cute! except she might think it's gross.... oh   well.... I can't wait to tell her!  we'll have girl talk Codex, kay?

                **Sujan Goldberg **Clara it is not cute.  It's sickening!

                **Simon McAwesomeBladezz **yeah I totes gotta agree with zaboo.  it's gross

                **Cyd Sherman **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP COMMENTING ON THIS! OR ELSE!!

                **Clara Beane **fine :(

                **Sujan Goldberg **I'm sorry that I have invoked your ire, my love.  I will cease

                **Simon McAwesomeBladezz **whatevs

                **Clara Beane **wait wait wait Codex!!! you totally forgot to tell me how big it was!!!!!

               

﻿ 


End file.
